


Heartfelt Promise

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feisty, Lucius is a good friend, Pink - Freeform, Protective Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: When Severus became a father, this was not how he expected he'd be spending his time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Page 394 Guy Fawkes Bonfire Exchange 2020





	Heartfelt Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jalapeno_eye_popper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_eye_popper/gifts).



If anyone had told Severus Snape that he would be sat cross-legged on his living room floor wearing bright pink sparkly fairy wings, he would have murdered them on the spot. Ever since his daughter Eloise had been born, he knew he would do anything and everything her little heart desired. Even if it meant looking ridiculous.

He tensed at the sound of the Floo and was in the process of trying to get up off the floor when his feisty little spitfire demon spawn had other ideas. 

“Papa! We’re having tea. Whoever that is can wait in the study,” Eloise said firmly with a disappointed look that reminded him far too much of her mother.

The familiar click-clack of a can tapping on the floor had Severus inwardly groaning as he waited for the snarky comment from his closest friend. 

“Well, Severus this is definitely an improvement on your surly self,” Lucius said with an amused chuckle as he took a seat on the couch.

“You can’t sit there, Uncle Lucous. That’s mummy’s seat,” Eloise exclaimed gasping in horror at her godfather’s actions.

“But…” Lucious said, raising an eyebrow in surprise at the little girl’s comment.

“Just move Lucius,” Severus said in a strangled voice as he thought back to the day when his beloved was cruelly taken from him.

She had fought tooth and nail to help Potter end the Dark Lord only to be bested by a simple case of Measles not long after Eloise’s birth. It should have been easy to cure; however, after a constant, persistent fever, she was diagnosed with meningitis and passed away days before Eloise’s first Christmas. He thought losing Lily all those years ago had been devastating. Still, nothing in his life had prepared him for single fatherhood and a newborn who desperately needed Hermione as much as he did. 

Lucius nodded in understanding before moving to the other side, crossing his legs at the ankles as he did so.”Princess, may I borrow your father for a few moments? I have some business to discuss with him,” Lucius asked as he accepted a tiny cup of tea.

“One lump or two, Uncle Lucous?” Eloise asked, focusing on being the perfect hostess.

“Just a slice of lemon, please Princess,” Lucius replied as Severus watched with a smirk as a tiny pink tiara floated through the room and rested on the blond’s perfectly styled hair. 

“You must drink your tea first, then you can speak with Papa,” Eloise instructed as she climbed into Severus’ lap, thumb in her mouth she snuggled into his chest.

The two men sat in silence, drinking imaginary cups of tea as Eloise yawned before falling asleep in Severus’ arms. Erecting a sound-proof bubble around his daughter, he looked at Lucius expectantly.

“Narcissa would like to throw Eloise a birthday party. I know you prefer to spend the day together alone, but she’s concerned, Severus. You hardly socialise with others, and it would be good for Eloise to socialise with children her own age. Scorpius is not much older than her, and he’d benefit from the company too,” Lucius said, getting straight to the point. He’d learnt over the years it was best, to be honest with the grumpy man in front of him.

Severus sighed as he ran his fingers through his daughter’s dark curly head, thinking deeply. “She’s lost so much. I made a promise I would always be there for her. I don’t know Lucius…” Severus replied as he held onto his daughter, frightened that if he let go that she would leave him too.

“Hermione wouldn’t want this, Severus. She’d want Eloise to have friends. If Hermione were here, she would be cursing you into next week for even contemplating keeping Eloise away from other people. You and I both know she suffered greatly from her sheltered childhood. Don’t make the same mistake. Besides, Potter won’t shut up about the fact that he’s not allowed to spend time with his goddaughter,” Lucius replied, wrinkling his nose up in distaste. He might have accepted that his son preferred men to women, but the fact that that man happened to be a Gryffindor still ruffled his feathers somewhat. 

Severus snorted. “I never have, nor will I ever care that Potter’s fragile ego has been wounded. Fine. She can have a party, but it will be a small, intimate affair. Not one of those frilly things, Narcissa is so fond of,” Severus said in concession remembering how much Eloise had been badgering him as of late.

“That you would have to take up with my wife, should you be brave enough to do so,” Lucius said, looking alarmed at the prospect.

~*~

The morning of Eloise’s fourth birthday, Severus was anxiously waiting in the living room waiting for his daughter. The latter had spent days trying to find the perfect dress so that Scorpius and Lyra would like her. His heart had lodged itself in his throat at that comment, and he suddenly felt like maybe he had failed her already. If Hermione had been there, this would never have happened. It’s not his fault he was trying to protect her from those who might do her harm. The wizarding world had not been kind to his wife, especially when their marriage was announced. 

So it had become second nature for Severus to shield his daughter from the world. Or at least that is what he liked to tell himself late at night. When he laid awake, analysing every choice and action, out of fear that she would one day grow up and accuse him of being a terrible father. Memories of his own childhood flashed through his mind. Severus shoved them stubbornly aside as Eloise bounced into the room, beaming as she showed off her Gryffindor red dress and matching shoes. 

“Ta-da!” Eloise said as she spun in circles making the frothy skirt float around her small body, giggling as she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

“You look, beautiful darling. Are you ready?” Severus asked, handing her a small cream-coloured travelling cloak. It had belonged to her mother and applying the necessary charms so it would fit their daughter had been time-consuming. Her happy face at receiving the gift had made his labour worthwhile.

“YES!!!! Will there be cake, Papa?” Eloise asked, frowning as she looked up into her father’s face.

“Yes, my darling. Though your mother would prefer you to eat something properly before your cake. As you know, your grandparents were dentists. Good oral hygiene is important. Otherwise, the Tooth-Fairy won’t visit you when you’re bigger,” Severus said as he lifted her in his arms.

Tapping her nose with his wand, Severus applied a stabilising charm to her person so she wouldn’t get ill from the apparition.

“Okay, Papa. I don’t want Mama to be mad,” Eloise said, looking horrified as she clung to him as they disappeared, reappearing in the manicured grounds of Malfoy Manor.

“Papa, why does Uncle Lucous need such a big house?” Eloise asked in surprise as she was placed upon the ground. Straightening her dress, she slipped her small hand into her father’s much larger one and inspected the building.

“Lucius likes to show off, darling. Let’s not hold it against him, hmm. He’s a posh idiot who thinks the sun shines out of his bottom,” Severus replied in amusement as they walked up to the front door setting her off into a massive giggle fit. He pressed the bell and waited.

The party much to his surprise was everything he hoped and more. The idea of Eloise disappearing into the gigantic house where he couldn’t see her was making him twitchy. He was tempted to throw the infant on his lap at Potter so he could find her and take her home where he knew she would be safe.

Finally tucked up in bed, Severus allowed himself to relax with a finger or two of Firewhisky and set about reading from his latest Potions Journal. He felt a breeze float through somewhere in the house. Frowning, he got up to inspect the windows and doors but found they were all locked and bolted. Sighing, he shook his head at the realisation that it had gone midnight. Putting aside his book, Severus took himself into their...no  _ his _ bedroom. After completing his nightly ritual, he pulled back the covers and got in pulling  _ her _ pillow close and breathed in the gentle scent of her allowing it to lull him into a peaceful slumber, a slight smile on his lips. 

This might not have been the life he had expected, but there was nothing that was going to stop him from being the parent his wife desired him to be. Eloise was going to have the life that neither he nor Hermione had had as children, one full of love, wonder, understanding and respect. 


End file.
